Rathalos Ecology
Disclaimer:: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information Male Wyvern that keeps a nest and patrols its patch of territory from the air in search of prey. Its claws are filled with a poison that weakens its quarry. Taxonomy One of the most recognized of the true flying wyverns. Rathalos are bipedal creatures that sport a pair of strong wings and a long tail that holds a spiked end frequently used as a weapon in combat. Rathalos are easily distinguished by their brightly colored bodies. Like other true flying wyverns, Rathalos is extremely proficient in the use of its fire breath, scorching foes from great distances. Habitat Range Rathalos can survive in almost any environment save for the snowy mountains. Their high metabolism means medium sized prey must be relatively abundant, so many Rathalos stick to forested areas where grazing herbivores are plentiful. Rathalos and thier mates nest almost exclusively in large wind-sheltered caves near mountain tops. Rathalos are some of the most territorial of true flying wyverns. One curiosity among Rathalos is the reason for which silver colored Rathalos are sometimes spotted at the ancient tower; none have studied the subject thoughly enough or tracked a silver Rathalos long enough to come up with a logical conclusion. This is due to many factors one of which is the fact that Silver Rathalos' are incredibly rare and almost cryptic. Ecological Niche Alpha predator. It fears almost nothing else found in its habitat ranges, except another Fire Wyvern. The creatures immensely territorial nature means many young males never reach adulthood as they are forced from hunting grounds by older males and forced to seek easier prey. This often accounts for many of the attacks of human villages or lifestock. Rathalos will even prey on lesser wyverns, particularly bird wyverns such as Yian Kut-Ku or primatius such as Congalala or Bulldrome. Biological Adaptations An adept flyer. Rathalos often uses fire-balls to attack foes from both land and air. Rathalos has powerful hindlegs making it both extremely fast on ground, but also gives the creature the capability to launch devastating claw attacks from the air, often severely injuring its target. While in the air it is also capable of diving to 'claw' foes on the ground. Both Rathalos' tail and claws contain a potent toxin that will often kill a hunter if he doesn't seek immediate treatment after the blow that inflicted the wound. The wyvern, like many others of its kind, has a powerful roar that it uses to intimidate rivals and stun prey. It's bright red scales most likely serves to attract a mate. The different color variations may also indicate wyverns age; Red being the youngest, Azure being middle-aged, and Silver being relatively old. Behavior Very aggressive and intelligent, even by wyvern standards. Rathalos (and all True Flying Wyverns for that matter.) possess the cunning, speed, and strength to fell almost any threat or prey they come across in the wild. Rathalos' are especially aggressive during mating season when territorial disputes are common. A single adult males territory may exceed several hundred square kilometers, and competition for the best hunting groups is fierce.